The Sins of a demon lover
by Mistress Aya-chan
Summary: Seven sins . . .Wrath,envy,pride,lust,greed,gluttony, and sloth. All mortal crimes now add that with a LEMON and here's your one shot


**A/N: Ok I know Update the killing perfection right? Well I'm getting to that But right now I am totally inspired to write a one - shot! Hey what can I say . . . when you have inspiration flow with it! Also there isLEMON . . .in this so um yeah. . ..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor will I ever own Inuyasha. . .unless it magically ends up on E bay then maybe. . . **

_**The sins of a demon lover**_

_Wrath _

So many things lost. . . Everything. . .gone.

Why?

Kagome looked around the area Inuyasha left her in. . .The cold autumn breeze whipped at her face and she shivered. He left her. . . He left her here alone to join the dead corpse in an intricate dance of passion that only lovers share. So many feelings ran through her. . .Heartbreak,

sadness, loneliness, betrayal, and Anger.

A much darker side awoken with in her heart and she felt nothing but hatred. Kagome

smoothed out her skirt and sat down on the damp forest earth. No use of finding her way back he'll be back later and when he comes back he will pay. . .

_Envy _

Kagome sighed as she brushed a strand of raven hair away from her face. Jealousy coursed through her veins. . . and she knew that she despised Kikyou. Inuyasha was her first. . .

The only demon she considered loving and now he left her to be with a dead priestess that shouldn't even be walking this earth.

Fate must be laughing at her somewhere.

_Pride _

She looked up to see only a full moon fighting it's way through the thick canopies to caress her face with it's beautiful silver light. Silently she vowed '_Never again will I let Inuyasha step on my heart. I will carry myself with dignity and forget that he ever existed.' _

With that instilled in her mind she made a decision. Getting up, She began walking through the thick forest to find her way back. Let him worry about _her_ for a change. Why should she wait for him to come back . . . Dammit she can take care of herself.

Kagome made her way carefully through the forest following the small silver lighting that the moon provided as if it were leading her somewhere. She traveled quietly hoping that she wouldn't alert a demon to her whereabouts.

She froze when she caught a glimpse of silver . . . Her grey - blue eyes widened in shock as she stood still. Only one word past her lips . . .

"Sesshoumaru. . ."

_Lust _

There in all his glory stood the cold lord of the western lands. His hair caressed by the moons light made it shimmer like godly silk. His complexion looked like cool ivory that would be smooth to the touch. Yes. Kagome admitted he is beautiful. . . A deadly type of beauty that one could only admire from afar and not dream to touch.

But right then staring into his impassive face and lovely amber eyes she knew she wanted him. . .

_Greed_

Sesshoumaru strode towards her. . . each step he took seemed graceful and fluid. And right then Kagome wondered if he could of been a God. Her wanting of him intensified.

He stood just inches away from her . . . and slowly he drank in her scent. The scent that drove him wild when ever he got close to her. The smell of wild flowers. Sesshoumaru bent down and whispered " Are you prepared to endure the sins of being a demon's lover?"

Shivers ran down Kagome's spine as he whispered those words in her ear . . . Inuyasha whispered something like that before they made love . . . but those words were hollow and barely audible. But when Sesshoumaru whispered them there seemed to be passion laced with those words. Without thinking she answered . . .

"Yes."

Sesshoumaru then wasted no time as he captured her lips with his own. . .

The clothing that separated their bodies from becoming one seem to disappear in the blink of an eye. Much to Kagome's will to forget Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's quick hands. He never knew he could ever want a human woman like he wanted Kagome then.

Kagome broke away from their intense kiss her breathing hard as she stood in the crisp night air with only her undergarments on. Her grey - blue eyes roamed his fully naked body . . .

The sweet scent of arousal filled Sesshomaru's nostrils. His Amber eyes locked with hers as he gave a low possessive growl and pushed his hips against hers. His breathing grew ragged as he slid down her body nuzzling and nipping his way down to Kagome's core.

Kagome couldn't hold the moans that began to escape her and her fingers sought his shoulders for support to only find that his hands had taken possession of them and intertwined their fingers together. He pressed his face into her trim stomach, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses across it before lowering himself between her thighs. His tongue slid inside her womanhood the minute he ripped the offending cloth that dared to keep him from his goal.

Her moans seem to encourage him to thrust his tongue harder within her womanhood causing the intense feeling of passion to ripple through her body which in turn made Sesshoumaru shiver.

Kagome tried to hold back the feeling of her orgasm but it soon took over and she cried out Sesshoumaru's name that seemed to make him let out a low rumbling growl of appreciation between her legs. When the orgasm passed . . . it left Kagome hungry for more. . .

_Gluttony_

Sesshomaru slid back up her body, capturing her lips with his in a searing kiss, Forcing her to taste her own sexual juices. She felt his swollen shaft press up against her heat and she moaned softly in his mouth as she felt him let go of her hands and shred away her bra leaving her bare.

He pulled away slowly leaving her lips that swell with his abuse and he stepped back to admire her beautiful body. If Kagome thought that fate was playing with her now. . . she would have to thank it later.

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's slender fingers grab firmly at her breasts as he lowered his face to one of her erected nipples and without hesitation he toyed with them bringing Kagome to another orgasam As he fisted her hands within his hair.

It was as silky as it looked.

Kagome could hardly breath. "Please . . ." She cried looking deep into his eyes "Take me."

Without a second to spare Sesshoumaru somehow had Kagome around his waist and her back firmly pressed into a tree. His tip soon found it's way into her warm, wet core and with a heated possessive growl, he thrust forward into the tightness.

Sesshoumaru held little surprise to know the woman he thrusted into was not a virgin. But she was inexperienced and had little to no practice. But still Sesshoumaru seemed to find pleasure with this woman.

Kagome gasped from the feeling of him sliding into her filling her completely full. She thought herself to burst. Until she felt warm wet kisses trailing up her neck when then his soft lips pressed against hers.

He began to move slowly at a rate that seem to drive Kagome insane. . .. His eyes sparkled as he watched her wither under him in anticipation hoping there will be more strong sure thrusts. He sped up and his name rang throughout the forest as it past her lips. He slightly slowed as he felt her contract around him begging him to cum within her as she orgasm but he would not at least not yet.

as he began to pump into her faster and harder knowing by her cries that she could take his demonic speed. So he speed up forcing her to forget about matching his thrusts and to only hold on to him.

He watched her face contort in pleasure and he knew she would cum again only this time he would join her. So to bring the final orgasm for them he quickened his thrusts and pounded himself into her deeper.

Sesshoumaru felt himself spasm and he arched his back as both of their orgasm hit in synchronization. He released a low rumbling growl in his chest as he nuzzled her neck. Kagome giggled a little and the tickling sensation. She held onto him limply and knew she would not be able to move as laziness washed over her.

_sloth _

Kagome winced slightly as she felt Sesshoumaru sink his fangs into the junction between her neck and shoulder. . .his tongue caring as he used slow sensual licks to clean the blood he drew.

"What was that for?" Kagome asked with a yawn

Sesshoumaru pulled away and capturing her gaze he answered truthfully. . .

"You now belong to this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome grinned . . .

Ah Fate sometimes you have to love it. . .

Even if she committed horrible sins this one night being with Sesshoumaru that would probably have her rotting in hell she couldn't help but to admit that . . .

Sometimes the most deadliest sin could be the sweetest.

**A/N: So How was it? Lemony Fresh or what? R+R flames welcomed.**


End file.
